Hail Mary
by Xtin2000
Summary: This is my version of an epilogue to Hide an Seek, I hope you all remember this fabulous episode.


Major Sheppard, Dr Weir, Peter, Teyla and two medics all accompanied a very shaken Rodney McKay to the infirmary.

They met Doctor Beckett in the hallway "What happened, where is the emergency?" he said before looking at McKay "oh no, not you again, what have you done this time?"

McKay was about to answer but John cut him off "Well, apparently he saved all our lives"

In response to that everyone was staring at the Major except Rodney who turned a deep shade of red and preferred to stare at his shoes.

"Major?"

"We can save the details for later Doc, I suggest we all go to the infirmary."

"right, follow me" Carson said, switching to doctor mode.

After getting the report from the medics and checking out Rodney himself Beckett looked overly confused. "Okay Rodney, what did you do?"

"I ran into a wall, what do think I did?"

"Well first of all you're running a fever, then your adrenalin level is on a maximum as well as you're blood pressure and blood sugar levels are lower then what I consider healthy."

"The blood sugar makes sense, I was on an involuntary diet for the most part of the day, and the days are long in this place" said Rodney in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, not to mention the nights" said Major Sheppard from near the doorway "In case you didn't notice it's past 07:00"

"So you have been up all night?"

"yes Carson I have, just like everyone else who tried to avoid being eaten by energy feeding blackness in their sleep."

"I get it Rodney anyhow your symptoms still don't make any sense to me."

"Carson I think you deserve an explanation." said Dr. Weir finally "So then, from the beginning. Tayla here came up with the idea of sending the creature through the Stargate, so we dialed M4X337 and put a naquada generator on a MALP and were hoping the entity would follow it."

"But it didn't?"

"oh no, that part worked fine Doc" John went on "we just hadn't thought of the MALP's battery as potential energy source. It got sucked out"

"It appeared to have begun draining energy from the gate itself" Tayla picked up "and there was no way to inter vein except..."

"You have to understand Dr. Becket" Peter broke her off "that if the entity had finished draining the gate there would have been no way for us to escape it or get rid of it"

"So our Dr. McKay here took the opportunity to test his ancients shield, _which still worked by the way_, in a real danger situation and walked strait into that thing" Major Sheppard continued.

"The next thing we knew was the entity went trough the Gate, the generator was gone and Rodney was unconscious." Dr. Weir concluded.

Everyone was looking at Rodney with some sort of proud gleam in their eyes except for Carson who looked at his friend in pure horror.

"You walked into that entity? Are you bloody crazy Rodney? Haven't you seen what it did to Lt. Ford? Didn't you think when it can drain the battery of that MALP it can drain the energy from your shield? And what if it hadn't goon after the generator? What if it had kept on feeding off the gate? You would be dead by now! Have you thought of that?"

"Listen Carson, it's not like there were a whole lot of choices. Besides it made sense for the creature to follow the naquada generator; it's energy output is far greater then that of the gate and the MALP put together."

"And you were ready to risk your life on that assumption?"

They were all silent for a moment. "It's not like there was a whole lot of time to think this through" McKay stammered finally

"Yes apparently there wasn't, now lie down so I can get you hook up to an IV."

"Look, can we do this all in couple of hours, I really want to go to bed right now."

"Oh no no no, you're not going anywhere Rodney."

"Come on Carson I'm tiered and totally not in the mood for some vodooistic examinations in the moment"

"Yes you're tiered or rather exhausted. And I'm not going to let you go anywhere like that alone. You are to remain here until at least tomorrow morning."

Just as McKay wanted to complain again, Dr.Weir broke him off "Dr. Beckett is right Rodney, you might just feel tiered but who knows what kind of effects that entity has when being directly exposed to it, even for just a short time." She said, now looking directly in Carson's eyes as though waiting for her worries to be confirmed.

Dr. Beckett seemed to know what Elisabeth was thinking and said " I don't see any evidence of physical damage caused by that thing apart from 39,5C fever. Still, I would feel a lot better to keep him here for at least a day."

"There we go, you heard the Doc, Rodney, now we should probably all go and have some sleep." said Shepperd who was just about to leave. "Just one more thing, that was some amazing stunt you pulled, it'd give any decent quarter back a run for his money"

"Yes I agree" said Teyla, and before Rodney could even shoot them a confused look, they both left.

"Good night Dr. McKay" Peter said and left too.

"Hey, it's not night anymore" McKay said as the door closed behind them.

"It is, for you" Elizabeth put in "so you better make the most of it"

Rodney recognized defeat when he saw it, so he nodded and lay down. But Elizabeth didn't leave yet. She looked at her friend with the strangest look on her face. After a while she patted his shoulder and said softly "thanks Rod, that was a great job". Never breaking eye contact Rodney nodded. Then she turned and left too.

Feeling really drowsy and worn out, Rodney McKay finally fell asleep after the longest and most likely weirdest day he ever had.

------------------------------------------

please tell me what you think, I appreciate all your comments!


End file.
